Animals
by Becca Maddox
Summary: Francis is a werewolf, and he is currently hunting down his mate, Arthur, who seems to have disappeared in their "game." What is Francis to do when he finally locates his sneaky wizard mate? Act like the animal he is and punish him. Smut with plot. Based on the song Animals by Maroon 5.


This is my first smut fanfic on here. I wrote it for a friend. I hope no one gets offended by the incorrectness that is this story, and I hope at least some people like it. And if any one sees something wrong that I can fix, please please please tell me.

* * *

><p><em>"Baby, I'm preying on you tonight<em>

_Hunt you down, eat you alive._

_Just like animals."_

Francis knew he had let this game stretch too far, his little wizard had hidden well. Almost too well. He had tracked his wizard's scent to a crowded bar, where the trail ended. He could smell the alcohol, the sweating bodies, the scent of the human's mating grounds.

Francis continued to stalk forward, tracking down the smaller male, feeling the ache in his bones signaling how soon the change was. Two more days before the full moon appeared in the sky, and his mate was leaving him to his aching alone. Arthur had planned this, it wasn't the first time.

Just the first time the wizard had stretched his freedom so thin.

This was their favorite game to play. Arthur would run and hide, leading Francis through a hunt until the elder found him once more. Then the werewolf would fuck the smaller until Arthur wouldn't be able to move for days, a punishment of sorts. An enjoyable punishment for the both of them.

But, the way Arthur was pushing it, Francis was going to make sure the wizard wouldn't be able to walk for weeks. Maybe even through another moon.

Finally, Francis could tell that this hunt was coming to a tempting end. Pushing through the dancers he felt the familiar tug letting him know his mate was there. Arthur did a good job covering his scent, probably a spell of potion of sorts, but there was no way he was getting past the mark on the back of his neck.

The signal was a little weak though. Only meant Francis would get to reinforce it. He grinned at the thought.

Francis finally caught sight of him. Blond hair, green eyes, and eyebrows the size of large caterpillars. His small wizard was sitting at the bar, probably looking for a new victim to implant his scent on to. Arthur knew exactly what Francis would do if he caught anyone, especially another male, with his scent on them.

Francis felt the alarm run through his veins as Arthur realized he was there. The wizard was standing suddenly, pushing his way past people. Francis tracked him with his eyes, knowing where the little imp was heading, and decided to block him off.

Francis felt the growl rumbling in his throat, pushing past surprised and confused humans, going for the area just ahead of where his wizard was going. He pushed through just as his mate had, pushing the smaller against the closest wall, and towering over him with a growl warning him not to move.

"Fr-Francis," the smaller squeaked, his eyes wide and chest fluttering with his fast breaths. He got over his surprise quickly however, his sarcastic and angry mask fitting over his shy and excited expression. Arthur tugged at his arms, feeling the grip Francis had over him and pouted, staring at Francis angrily.

Francis grinned, smelling Arthur's true feelings, and well, feeling them. He shoved one of his legs between Arthur's, listening to the Englishman's hiss, and watching him bend, exposing the his throat to the werewolf.

He mouthed his way across the wizard's skin, leading to his ear. The werewolf leaned his cheek against the wizard's, his lips next to Arthur's ear, and whispered, "Tu es parti un peu trop long, animal de compagnie. Maintenant, je vais vas te faire encule jusqu'à ce que vous perdez votre voix criarde.*" (You've been gone a little too long, pet. Now, I'm going to fuck you until you lose your voice screaming.)

Arthur whimpered quietly at Francis' words, wiggling and stretching his hands so his finger tips could touch Francis' hands. Francis could hear Arthur's sarcastic words before they were even a thought, "Aw, did you miss me that much, love? Even so, I don't think you could make me scream that much."

Francis growled at the challenge, dragging the wizard into his former destination, the bathrooms. Slamming and locking the door, he threw the smaller male against the wall, enjoying the sound of skull cracking against the cement. He enjoyed it even more the second time, wrapping one hand around the smaller's throat and the other hand tearing into his shirt.

Arthur was groaning, his eyes closed and head tilted back. He allowed his body to be manhandled. He leaned into ever touch, kiss, bite, and hit Francis gave him, moaning every time.

After a few moments, Arthur's eyes opened. "I'm not screaming yet," he spoke, his voice airy.

Francis grinned, staring into the poison green eyes, "Yet, being the key word." Arthur's confusion fueled Francis' fire, moving quickly to Arthur's shoulder and biting deep into the pale flesh. The werewolf tasted the metallic flavor hit his tongue, feeling the body below him twist and bow with surprise. Arthur's breath hitched, his lips opened in a silent scream, and Francis could tell he was trying to hold back other, more interesting sounds.

Francis was about to move to the other shoulder when loud knocks sounded at the door. A look to Arthur's eyes told Francis just what he wanted, "Please keep going. Ignore the door, fuck me."

Francis licked his bloodied lips, intent on continuing where he left off, but the knocks broke through his fog again. An irritated sound left him, releasing the smaller male and moving towards the door. He glared at Arthur, a clear "Move, and your ass is going through hell later," before opening the door to one of the men that worked at the bar.

Arthur grinned, taking advantage of the opportunity he was given, ripping off what remained of his tattered shirt and moving to the window. It was a little high (Of course it was, it was in the fucking bathroom), but nothing a little magic couldn't handle. Arthur had the head start, Francis still yelling with the bar man, so he used it to sneak quickly out of the window, and ran as quickly as he could. He wasn't going to let their game end in a fucking bar bathroom. Even an alley way had more class than that.

"For the last time, you french fuck, you and your buddy can not fuck in the bathroom. This is where my customers come to puke and piss. So get out and find somewhere else."

Francis refrained from killing the man, simply nodding and deciding that yes, this was probably not the best place for that anyway. He knew how Arthur felt about bathrooms, especially about fucking in them. The only time it was acceptable was if it was in a bath or shower. No other times.

Turning to tell his wizard the choice he had made, he felt anger flare through him. The Englishman had disappeared from that small amount of time he had turned his back. He knew what Arthur was doing, and he decided to add a new deciding factor to their game.

Francis felt his muscles change slowly, teeth and nails lengthening as he crouched low to the ground. His senses heightened, being able to basically see Arthur's scent trail. A sly smirk at the sound of the barman's screams, and he released a howl to the wind, letting Arthur know he was coming for him.

It was an easy climb through the window, and Francis was sprinting, following the trail Arthur had left behind. Either the wizard was in too much a hurry to cover his tracks, or he wanted Francis to know exactly where he was going.

Arthur screamed when he felt arms around him, slamming him into another wall, brick this time. He hit face first, his arms being pulled painfully behind him, and his body being pressed into the wall from behind. He looked to the direction he had been going, he was so close to home. He had been going there in hopes he could get the werewolf to calm down a little.

"Où la baise pensez-vous que vous allez? Je vous ai dit ce qui allait se passer, cela ne signifie pas que vous avez à courir." (Where the fuck do you think you are going? I told you what was going to happen, that doesn't mean you get to run.)

"Francis! Francis, please. I was going home, see?!" Arthur may be a fighter, but that doesn't mean he is an idiot. He knows when to be submissive to his mate, when to bear his throat and take whatever punishment his mate thinks he deserves. (Though really the only time he was ever submissive to Francis was during the moons. No one wants to die by their werewolves.)

Arthur heard Francis chuckle, "I know. Which is why I'm going to be kinder to you, since you saved me time having to carry you for so long."

Arthur felt himself be lifted, his arms still held behind his back, and was thrown over Francis' shoulder. He nearly screamed at his mate before remembering the situation he had put himself in. He tensed, smelling a familiar scent as they walked. Arthur suddenly realized where they were going, and resigned himself to his fate.

The basement of their home, where they stayed locked up for days during the moons. Where Arthur was barely able to move from his spot because Francis wanted sex repeatedly. If Francis was taking him down there while still human, it meant either something really good, or really bad.

Francis chuckled again, and suddenly Arthur felt himself be thrown to the floor. After recovering from another hit against his head, the wizard realized he was laying in a pool of a sticky and cooling fluid. He didn't even have to look to know what it was. It wouldn't be the first time they had sex in blood (usually an animals, but sometimes Francis snuck a human into the mix. Werewolf minds are crazy.)

Arthur looked up as Francis poured a bucket full of blood on top of him. Arthur gasped, feeling the drops run down his body, his head covered in the crimson substance. He felt the metallic mixture on his tongue, and stared at Francis unblinking in his shock.

The grinning werewolf, finally gave in to Arthur's innocent look, climbing on top of the smaller male and pressing his lips to Arthur's opened ones. Arthur's eyes closed as Francis' tongue massaged the blood droplets into every crevice of his mouth. Arthur groaned loudly, Francis tonguing his way down Arthur's throat, teeth and claws catching on Arthur's skin.

Arthur's hands moved slowly, almost as if asking for permission, and tangled in Francis' shirt. He pulled at the buttons, baring his throat to the Frenchman. He felt teeth in his skin as he pulled the fabric away from Francis' shoulders, being released from the death grip for mere seconds before he was back to being controled in the arms of his werewolf.

"Francis. . . Francis please," Arthur begged, "Please! Touch me! Ah!"

Arthur jumped as Francis finally bit into his other shoulder, the man laughing in the back of his throat. Francis' hands were suddenly moving again, trailing down the wizard's body, cutting and grabbing at certain pieces of skin, finally hitting the buttons on Arthur's pants.

Arthur didn't have time to think before they were ripped off of him, leaving his lower half in the cool air before Francis climbed atop him once more. Francis kissed him again, dragging bloodied lips across his face, leaving streaks of blood wherever he touched.

"Now, Arthur, while I go get a few things, you are going to flip over and put your ass in the air. If you aren't in that position when I get back, you'll make your punishment worse," Francis glared down at Arthur, making sure the wizard understood his words. Arthur nodded quietly, and the moment Francis lifted himself, he moved to the position the werewolf wanted him in.

Arthur stayed in the position, straining his ears to hear a sign of Francis' return. He felt gentle hands on him, moving how they told him to. The gag was the first addition Francis added, the cloth tied tightly on his mouth. Next, his head was pushed to the ground, and his arms were pulled behind him and tied. Francis wasn't going to let him move until he was deemed worthy.

Great.

Arthur groaned feeling fingers prodding his entrance. One pushed its way past the circle of muscle, inching into Arthur slowly and carefully. Arthur attempted to push himself back onto it, but the hand on the back of his neck stopped him.

After a moment, Francis pushed another inside the smaller, thrusting them repeatedly and listening for Arthur's reactions. Arthur shook, seeing stars behind his eyelids when Francis hit his prostate. He moaned desperately from behind the gag, trying anything to gain friction on his straining erection.

"Be. Still." Francis commanded, squeezing the back of Arthur's neck tightly. Arthur wanted to move away from the pain, but did as he was told.

Arthur felt shock when the finger's left him, thinking he wasn't ready, especially not if Francis was in half werewolf mode. But, it was happening anyway. Francis' swollen member pushed into him, inch by inch, pushing Arthur forward and crushing him against the ground.

Arthur felt a hand leave his him, and move to his hair, gently petting his head. Francis still had enough of a clear mind to know to wait. Arthur nodded as much as he could to let the werewolf know he was ok to go on.

Francis moved his hand back to Arthur's hip, thrusting shallowly a few times, judging Arthur's reaction. He moved slowly a few more times, before pulling out to the tip, and slamming back in. Arthur howled beneath him, his nails gripping at his own back. Francis did it again and again, setting a rough pace.

Francis reveled in the sound of Arthur's howling and screaming. The wizard's back bowed dramatically, trying to find someway to hold on to something. He panted against the gag, seeing white every time Francis struck against the bundle of nerves inside him.

Eventually he couldn't stand it anymore, trying to scream against the gag, "Please, Francis let me touch you! Oh God, please!"

Francis must have heard him, because he slowed suddenly. He untied the gag and the rope against his arms and pulled out, lifting Arthur to him. Arthur was turned suddenly and placed in Francis' lap, still moaning from the emptiness he felt.

Francis smirked at him, lifting his hips and letting him sink down onto Francis. The wizard laid his head against Francis' shoulder, gasping for breath against the pleasure.

"God, you're fucking huge," Arthur mumbled. Francis laughed quietly, and Arthur felt the need to roll his hips to get him to shut up. He smirked up at his mate, when his blue eyes narrowed at him.

"Be careful, Arthur. You remember what happened last time you teased me," Francis spoke with humor in his voice, watching Arthur shiver as he remembered exactly what happened.

Francis smirked again, lifting Arthur's hips slightly, and slamming up into him. The pair moaned together, Arthur throwing his head back and grasping Francis' shoulders. The rough pace started up once more, reducing Arthur to a groaning and screaming mess. Screaming to God and the high heavens, but mostly Francis' name.

Arthur felt heat sizzling through him, a familiar pressure sending alarm bells through his mind. "Francis! Francis! I'm - I'm -" Arthur didn't finish his sentence before he screamed and felt himself spill onto his and Francis' bodies. His body went limp, the only thing he could do was moan as Francis continued to pound into him.

Francis started moving sporadically, pulling Arthur's head closer to him, and biting the back of the wizard's neck. Arthur screamed again, tensing around Francis' member. Francis continued to push into him, howling against Arthur's neck as he climaxed, spilling into Arthur.

Arthur moaned against Francis' shoulder, unable to do much more. Francis handled him like a doll, pulling out of him and carrying him to the bed they kept in there. Francis left for a few minutes, returning with a bucket of warm water and a few wash cloths, and began to wipe them both clean. Really they would need an actually bath to rid themselves completely of the evidence, but for right now the water was just fine.

When Francis was finished, he crawled into bed next to his little wizard, curling his arms protectively around him. He nuzzled the mark he had reinforced, and listened to Arthur's sleepy humming.

"So. . . Whose blood was it?" Arthur asked quietly.

"The last man I found with your scent on him," Francis smiled watching Arthur's head shake in amusement. It was funny, really.

_"Yeah, you can start over you can run free, _

_You can find other fish in the sea, _

_You can pretend it's meant to be, _

_But you can't stay away from me._

_Maybe you think that you can hide,_

_I can smell your scent for miles, _

_Just like animals._

_Don't tell no lie,_

_You can't deny,_

_That beast inside."_


End file.
